


Color

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those stories you read once you've read every other fanfic in the ereri tag<br/>Levi is the King of the Light<br/>Grisha is the chief of darkness, and Eren wants to unite their worlds<br/>after Levi romances Eren, he is thrown because his father only wants the destruction of King Levi and the seizure of his lands</p><p>Pretty weird au so I'm sure you've never read anything like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isyadelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isyadelee/gifts).



> He meets Levi next chapter

A kingdom split apart, weak but surviving like an abandoned domestic animal fed only sometimes, was it truly ideal? One side, the side in the light was given to the nobles. The other side, shrouded in darkness, was given to the peasants. The sun had the ability to keep the people in the lighted side healthy and keep their souls full of color, while the peasants living in the dark side grew weak and unhealthy. Since they lived without sun, they had no light to brighten their skins so the olive-toned peasants were easily told apart from the fair-skinned nobles. There was one more difference between the two groups, without sunlight there was nothing in the souls of the peasants. A greedy king rose to power and built a Great Wall around the light so none of the peasants could steal any and color their souls. Years later a brave peasant gave his life so that his child, remarkably born with fair skin, could live on the other side of the wall. He gave his life so his child can grow underneath the sun. The king however, after taking the man's life, took the child's as well. The outraged peasants began to build up an army, one strong enough to overthrow the kingdom of light. They called themselves the sketches, drawings void of color. Their revolution was successful, they killed the king and they all moved in the kingdom of light. One of the Sketches fell in love with the Color Princess and as he grabbed her hand, the color was being drained out of her soul and pouring into the empty, dark soul of the Sketch. Having lost all consciousness, she fell to the floor. Color Citizens were outraged and frightened, no one knew Sketches and citizens of the dark had this power. People this dangerous shouldn't be able to live with people who are incapable of protecting themselves. All it took was a simple touch to drain their color. Unfortunately for the citizens of the dark there was a secret gathering in the castle of the kingdom between warriors and a young man who assumed the throne. They went through the kingdom and slaughtered most of the men, took some women as slaves, and pushed everyone who was not of noble blood, or mixed blood, out. They pushed them back out and into the darkness, under the moon. They resented the sun, they resented the Color Citizens.

This kingdom split apart, will only regain stregnth when both sides have learned to coexist. That will bring back the healthy balance, twelve hours, of day and night.  
\-----

 

I feel a strong ache in my head and it gradually wakes me. My temples are throbbing. I look up at the sky, at the pale full moon and wince. I wince because my eyes hurt and also because I despise the moon. The moon...

I place my palms on the floor and use them to help me sit up. My fingers feel cold and numb. I bring my hand up to my face and look at the tight ring around my pointer finger. Why is this thing so tight? It takes me a while but I twist the black band off of my finger. I examine it closely, why was I wearing this? It disentegrates in thin air and my head has been liberated from pressure. I stand up slowly, trying not to get my headache restarted and I walk towards the door of the home I was sleeping outside of.

"They called themselves the sketches, drawings void of color." I mumble to myself as I walk inside of the house. How many times have I had that dream? I feel like I can quote it word for word. "People this dangerous shouldn't be able to live with people who are incapable of protecting themselves." I chuckle to myself. That's their excuse for leaving us out here in the dark. It's been ten years since that war we lost. My father quizzes me on the war from time to time, after all the revolution is in only three days. I just don't feel it's right to break down the wall, drain those peoples souls, and live under the sun.

"Eren." My father says from his beat down couch, decorated in holes. There's cotton spilling out of the armrest. "You've thought long and hard at the words you've said?" My father asks.

"I just think that going there, showing them we have the strength to overthrow them again, and just living under the sun will be enough." I groan. I've said this so many times.

"You fell asleep didn't you? You were supposed to be thinking. What, did you have that dream again?" He asks.

"That's not the point." I say.

"I know. The point is showing them our army won't be enough. They slaughtered thousands of us, and captured hundreds of our women to use as playthings. Do I need to bring up your mother?" He says.

"No."

"They gave her a tonic and took her to that whore house. You were only-"

"Five, I know." I groan.

"So no Eren, the point is as a people we don't just need to live under the sun, we need color in our souls too." He says. "I don't see why you're so against it." He adds.

"But the difference between them and us is that they live under the sun. At one point in history we were one group of people." I explain.

"You mean when we won the first war." He says nodding.

"No, I mean before that. I mean before the wall was built." I say.

"Eren, that was before the-"

"Okay, don't try to excuse it. There was a time when we all lived under the sun. Everyone had colored souls. So logically speaking all we have to do is live under the sun to get color inside of us."

"Eren look at your shoulder." My father says. Whenever I make a point and he has nothing to counter it with, he uses this on me.

"No." I say.

"Look at it!" He commands. I slide up my sleeve with a groan of aggravation. "Tell me what that is and what it signifies." He says.

"It's the crescent moon. It signifies our ancestors sacrifice. It signifies the stregnth and perseverance they've shown, the Sketches." I say looking at the scar engraved into my skin.

"And my son, as the son of the chief of Sketches the moon is what you praise." He says.

I nod and leave the house. "Hey Eren." Someone whispers. I look around and see Jean hiding in the bush across the street from my house.

"What Jean? Why are you hiding?" I ask.

"You know your dad doesn't like me." He says.

I groan. "You know my father likes you more than me, Mr. Moon warrior." I say.

"Hahaha I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." He says climbing out of the bush. "Look what I just got done." He turns his back to me and pulls his shirt up to his neck. He has a hot-pink crescent moon carved into his back. "It barely stopped bleeding." He says eagerly.

"Nice." I say. It actually is pretty nice. I wonder if Ymir did it for him.

"Ymir did it for me." He says smiling at me. "I bet you still only have the little crescent on your soldier from when you were like five." He says snickering.

"You say that so often. You know I'm not getting anymore." I say.

"Where's your pride? You're the son of the chief. See I made sure I got this well before the revolution in the days. Well we don't have days but, you get what I mean. It's like you're not even one of us." He says and I feel slightly offended. Of course I'm one of them.

"Jean, speaking of one-of-us, your father isn't even one of us." I say and his smile fades. His mood seems to change as well. I know he doesn't like when I bring his father up but he made me mad. His father died in a rediculous way. Before the second war Jean's mother was being courted by a citizen of the light, secretly of course. In their meetings they would just talk and drink tea together. One night they tried having sex. She thought he was weak with passion, only, he was really weak but it was due to her draining his soul. She killed him that night. That incident with the princess that happened ten years ago was the first the light was shone on, but there have been many cases like Jean's that happened before that.

"Hey guys." Ymir says approaching our awkward silence from down the street. "Man," she says reaching us and slinging her arm around my shoulder. "I'm starving." She says looking me in the eye with a smile. I notice she has a new crescent in the middle of her forehead. It's pink, so it's fresh. I'd better not even ask about it or she'll try to give me another one.

"When did you eat last?" Jean asks.

"Four days ago. How about you Jean?" She asks.

"Two days." He says.

Ymir looks at me. "Oh we just ran out." I say. Did we? It's possible that we still have more provisions but I don't want them going into my house.

"Okay then, boys! We're going over that wall!" Ymir says.

Jean and I frown at each other. She can't mean...

"We haven't done that since we were twelve. We're probably too big to fit under the sewage hold too." Jean says.

"I figured, we shouldn't keep stealing from ourselves. Maybe we should start stealing from those stupid Color citizens. I mean they have the best water, food, and living conditions. We're the only ones who got the heart." She says sliding her arm off of me.

"The heart?" I ask.

"Yeah. Remember those books my grandma would read to us when we were four...."

"Robin Hood." We all say at the same time, followed by a small sigh. The good days, although while we were living on the other side of the wall we were still poor. I felt so alive just living underneath the sun. So it is the sun that fills us with color. It must be.

"Okay then, let's go." Jean says nodding at me.

My lower back begins to tingle and butterflies flutter in my stomach. It's been so long since I've felt the warm sunlight on my skin. Can we really just...

"Eren, you will come right?" Ymir asks.

She gives me that you-better glare. I roll my eyes. "Okay, I'll go." I say. She jumps with excitement.

"Yes! I haven't eaten in so long. I could only imagine the food." She says as we begin walking down the darkened roads. Are my pupils even ready to take in more than moonlight? 

I don't have to worry about my father being mad, he'd love any anti-color action I commit. "If we're caught you do realize they're going to publically execute us." I say.

"Yeah after they carve the thirty crescents off of my body." Ymir says laughing heartily.

"You have thirty now?" Jean asks calmly.

"Why are you guys so calm? They actually do carve all the crescents off of the people they catch." I say.

"You're right. But you shouldn't be worried, you only have one small one on your arm." Jean says.

"Ha! He still has the one that everyone got as tots! That's hilarious. Why don't you let me give you some more? I brought my knife." She asks.

"No, I'm good." I say.

"You didn't say anything about my new one." She says pointing to her forehead.

"It's nice." I say.

She smirks as we near the wall. I can see the many guards from here. In a couple of hours there will be less, but I guess it doesn't matter anyway. The danger is still too great for a trio of hungry 15 year olds.

I look up at the wall, now that we're closer I can see how big it is. It's been so long since I've done this. It's been so long since I've seen the sunlight.

I remember this part. We all jog to the huge dead tree. It had leaves three years ago. I can see the sewage hole in the wall from here.

"Just like old days. Jean you first. Now that you're older you blend in with them more anyway." She says. Jean nods and sprints towards the hole. He slows his sprint to a sophisticated strut, he even straightens his back. Ymir and I laugh. We look at each other in horror as one of the knights approach Jean.

They talk for several minutes, all the while Ymir and I can't breathe, then he and the knight walk off. He's not cuffing him so I can predict that he's letting him in through the gate. This is our chance. The knight's back is completely turned away from the hole. Ymir and I can squeeze under quick enough I'm sure.

"Now!" Ymir screams silently and both her and I take off. "Even if they see us, keep running. They can only sword yah if you're still." She says. I nod and we continue our sprint.

We're almost there! We keep running. Straightening our palms to cut through the air swifter. I look over at her and that's when I notice that black ring on her finger. That's the same kind of ring that was on mine.

She dives for the hole, her butt briefly stuck. She slides her legs through

"Hey!" Someone yells. I hear metal clanking. When I turn around I see about three knights running my way. "Don't let that rat get in there!" He yells. "Hey! Stop!" He says.

"Eren!" Ymir yells.

"Eren!" Another voice yells. Jean.

I lay flat on the ground. My pelvis painfully slams onto the sewage pole, I'm sure this didn't hurt Ymir. I slide my arms into the hole and I can feel the warmth of the sun. Like a worm, I wriggle half my body inside and Jean or Ymir pull the rest of my body in.

I sigh in pleasure as I feel the warm rays of the sun beating down on me.

"Just like when we were kids." Ymir laughs.

"It was always Eren needing help." Jean says.

"Guys, this isn't the time to be reminiscing. We have to get some food then get out of here. Some knights already know people snuck in. They'll be on the lookout which makes this even more dangerous and gives us even less time." I say. I look up into the sky and instantly wince. The sun is so bright.

So it's been three years. Sun. I've missed you.

"Let's go." Jean says.

Ymir and I nod.


	2. Chapter 2

"You still remember the layout of this place right?" Ymir asks nudging me. I nod and we all take off, running towards town.

The sun feels so good on my skin. I haven't felt this way in a while. What sort of a thing does the sun represent? Is it something light? Is it something innocent like a newborn bunny?

We finally reach the market and we waste no time, not even trying to be discreet. Our thievery is meant to be as swift as possible not quiet. I pick a little from this cart, Jean takes a bit from another and Ymir grabs handfuls. I remember the first few times we did this. She always went for the fruits. Jean would always warn her that fruit only slowed you down. "Grab bread." He'd say as he always did. My job was the dairy, his was grain, and Ymir's was fruits and vegetables.

"HEY!" The owners of the stands yell. "Get the guards. The rats! They're getting away!"

"Shit!" Jean yells urgently as we hear the clanking of metal. The knights were around the area? Oh no!

We kick up speed in our running. "Faster Ymir!" Jean screams. I look back briefly and she's lagging behind us a little. "Don't look back Eren!" Jean says. He pulls ahead, afterall he's carrying the lightest load.

"They're chasing us on foot we might be able to get away!" I shriek desperately, clinging onto any hope I can. This place isn't like back at home where we can dip and dive around trees and branches, here there are straight rodes and streets. There is no where to hide. We are screwed.

"Not good enough Ymir! Faster!" Jean yells.

"Jean when I gave you a crescent... Earlier today remember what I told you?" Ymir huffs and puffs.

"N-no!" Jean shouts. "I won't do that!" He yells.

"Come on! You have the advantage. You can blend in with your fair skin." She says.

"Drop those fruits! You're slowing down." Jean yells. We turn a corner and we're almost at the hole we crawled in through. My heart sinks as I hear multiple hoof beats on the ground. More pursuers are coming... With horses.

"Drop everything and head straight for the hole!" I scream throwing the cheese to the floor. They copy, dropping their scores.

This was a mistake. We messed up. We can't win against horses. I hear the hooves as if they are on either side of my ears. They're a few feet behind us. The knights have full armor and they're carrying long swords.

"I told you not to look back!" Jean screams. He's right Ymir and I are neck and neck.

Ymir looks me in the eye. "If you weren't like a brother to me, I would trip you." She says with a strained laugh and she stops running, falling to her knees. "Keep going." She pants. In two seconds she is surrounded by some knights, the others continue to chase me. A horse jumps over me and then stops in front of me, then one to the side, then one on the other side. I'm surrounded.

"You!" One of them shout at Jean as the others get me into a surrendering position on my knees. "Who are you?" The knight asks.

Jean looks terribly distraught. I shake my head feverishly at him. He has to lie. He has an advantage. "I'm Jean Kirchstein, Citizen of the Sun." He says. "I was chasing them after they stole from me." He says. The knight nods.

"You can go now sir. Thanks for the help, we have them under control." The knight says.

Jean hesitates, then slowly leaves us.

"Take the rats to the castle for execution." The knight says. They pick Ymir and I up by the hair and drag us towards the castle. Two knights stand behind Ymir and I and hold our hands behind our backs until we reach the castle.

A crowd begins to gather around us.

"T-this was my idea!" I shout. "I'm the one who-"

"Shut up you filthy pig." The knight says placing a piece of dirty fabric into my mouth and tying it behind my head. I grunt as he ties fabric around my hands tightly. He sits me back onto my knees.

"Ladies first. We will take care of his little girlfriend first." A knight says. I grunt in objection.

"You guys are evil!" She screams as they begin to strip her. I close my eyes and try to block out the raw screams of hatred pouring from her throat.

"This should be fun, she's covered with crescents." My eyes fly open and I thrash around, grunting in protest. "I counted 24. Hand me my hand knife." The knight says and I feel a hot tear roll down my cheek. He sinks the side of the blade into her forehead right above the crescent and a little bubble of blood appears. I quickly shut my eyes and try to block out everything that's happening. Unfortunately I can't block out her raw desperate screams of agony. I told her about getting all those crescents. When I squint an eye open I see her naked body quivering on the ground, blood all over her and patches of skin cut from her body also lays on the ground.

"Take her up to the noose." The knight yells and two knights quickly pick her up and walk her up the platforms stairs. I shut my eyes tightly.

I'm going to throw up. If I throw up, with this rag over my mouth I could choke on it. It's better I die at my own cause than someone else's.

I squint my eyes up and I can see her legs hanging in the air. I allow tears to spill freely from my eyes. This hurts me, this hurts me so badly. This is my fault. I should've talked them out of it. Ymir.

I can't breathe, I can't breathe. I feel like a piece of me has been torn out. Ymir!

"Now, your turn." The knight says. I don't care, I am dead.

He punches me in the face a few times, once in the eye and I don't even verbally complain. Then he slides up my shirt, staring at the crescent on my shoulder, then presses his bloody knife against my skin. I can feel my eye swelling.

"It's the King, it's the King."

"The King is here."

"The King?" The crowd whispers. I hear the distant hoof beats as they come closer and closer.

"Hey idiot." Says a strong, smooth voice. I lift my face slightly, opening my eyes and following the pure looking white horse all the way up to the horsemen with them. All I can see clearly is the elegant white robe flowing in the wind. This is the King? "Back away from him." He says and the knight instantly backs away from me.

"My lord." He says bowing.

"That's the chief's son. Are you trying to start a war?" He says.

The King looks around and winces when he sees Ymir's body. "She's a sketch my lord." The knight says.

"Her crime?" The King asks.

"Stealing and unlawfully coming in here."

"Thievery. You killed someone for stealing?" He asks, he sounds angry.

As a conversation unfolds between the two of them my eyes slowly flutter closed and I can't hear anything anymore. Everything goes black and I hear a small ringing.

When I wake up I'm being dragged around inside of the castle. "Where do you want him, my lord?" A man holding one of my arms says.

"Hmmm. Take him to the whore room. I set the last whore free and that's the only room available in my castle. He shouldn't mind." The King says.

"King, shouldn't this rat be in the dungeon?"

"That... Person isn't a prisoner. I should have you beheaded for taking his friend's life. You knights are always doing things behind my back." The King says, the depth of his voice getting darker. The king squats in front of me. "You, chief's son? What is your name?" He asks politely.

"E-Eren." I say quietly.

"Eren? Okay Eren. My name is Levi. You are not well right now. You've been through a lot so I would like for you to get some rest in my castle." He says gently rubbing his fingers down my cheek.

"Eh?! King don't touch it." The man holding me says. My underarms are sore from being dragged in this position.

"Quiet. Eren can you stand up?" He asks.

"Y-yes." I reply slowly getting onto my feet.

"Is it fine if you rest here a while? Fine with your father I mean." He says and I shrug. He frowns at me intently. "You're okay with staying here?"

"If you'll have me, my lord." I say. "Must it be the whores room though?" I ask.

"It must. Don't worry Eren. I'm not going to make you my whore or anything." He says with a chuckle.

My knees buckle and I catch myself before falling. "I... Ymir?" I ask.

"She's, she's dead." He says. "I'm sorry."

I nod, lowering my face to the ground. How did she die? I remember her dying now, but what happened? It feels like a dream that I can't remember. "She-"

"She felt no pain. You can't remember what happened right?" He asks.

"No." I reply massaging my temples. I want to remember.

"It was quick... A-and painless." He says desperately. I get the feeling that he's lying... Trying to make me feel better even.

"My father," I say. Is this smart? "He- once he finds me gone he will become suspicious and angry. A war could start." I warn.

"It's okay. I'll send two knights to your side to let your father know." The King says. I can't tell if he's nice or if he's planning something horrible. In any case, I'm too weak and exhausted to do anything.

He points to a door which I assume is the room I'll be staying in.

"Why are you doing all of this?" I ask.

"What? Hasn't anyone ever done anything nice for you?" He asks with a cheap smile.

No one has. I squint suspiciously at him as I walk into the big sunlit room. It's so warm compared to where I sleep. I remove my filthy pants and shirt and slept climb into the bed. It's so soft. What a luxury! There are two soft blankets on this bed and I instantly wrap myself in them. I look at the king smiling innocently, then I allow my eyes to flutter shut.

The door closes and my eyes shoot back open when I hear the faint clicking of the door locking.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I might not finish this  
> Like I really need motivation for this one bc I think it's like too weird or something


End file.
